


When Jane Wakes Up

by sonataofsilence



Series: Forging New Ground [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Disney References, Drabble, Humor, Jane Foster is a good friend, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonataofsilence/pseuds/sonataofsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jane wakes up from her nap and sees several texts from Darcy.</p>
<p>Spoilers for <em>'Against Expectations.'</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	When Jane Wakes Up

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody's been so great, I wrote a drabble to tide you over until I can start working on the sequel. Enjoy!

Jane rubbed her eyes sleepily and tried to focus as she sat up in bed.  She probably had a few hours before her date with Thor, and she might be able to spend some of that time in the lab.  There were some simulations that she could set up and have the computers run while she was on her date.  It would save her a lot of time tomorrow morning, and Darcy couldn’t fault her for being efficient, right?  She reached over to her nightstand for her phone to check the time, realizing she had some text notifications.

 

**Darcy Lewis**

So I really need to talk to u

**Darcy Lewis**

Bc I met my soulmate

**Darcy Lewis**

It’s th e winter soldier if u can believ it

**Darcy Lewis**

But he rejected me D:

**Darcy Lewis**

So when u wake up can u drop by before ur date w Thor?

**Darcy Lewis**

At least on the plus side I got a fire extinguisher I guess and a flower too

 

She didn’t know what to make of that last text, but she did know she could do much better than ‘dropping by.’  Darcy was her best friend, after all.  Without hesitation she pulled up her contact list to call Thor.

 

 

****

 

 

When Jane entered Darcy’s rooms, she had been expecting to find her best friend on the couch snuggled in a pile of soft fuzzy blankets.  What she saw instead was her best friend as well as her colleague Tony Stark flailing around on the couch with a large collection of alcohol on the table before them while warbling along to one of the songs from the movie playing on the tv.  Being the good friend that she was, Jane grabbed the nearest bottle, took a swig, and joined in with the other two, singing about how she just couldn’t wait to be king.

 

****

 

"Y'know what'd be funny?" slurred Darcy.

"What?" asked Tony.

"If you made it so that whenever he went somewhere it would play music!  Like when he goes in a room n' stuff."

Jane giggled.  "Do it!  Do it!"

"You got somethin' in mind, Lewis?" grinned Tony, obviously delighted at the prospect.

"Oooooooh, I know!  We'll use Taylor Swift!  That Trouble song'd be perfect!"

"Oh my god!" cackled Jane.

Tony crowed, "That's fantastic!  Love the way your mind works!  Hey, JARVIS, you heard the lady!"

"It'd be my pleasure, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> And not long after that Thor joined in too. :)


End file.
